<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no grave can hold my body down (i’ll crawl home to her) by momcreep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355314">no grave can hold my body down (i’ll crawl home to her)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momcreep/pseuds/momcreep'>momcreep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Family Feels, Gen, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Hopeful Ending, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Stranger Things Spoilers, kind of, what jim was feeling in that one scene basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momcreep/pseuds/momcreep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Hopper is not a nice man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(a short snippet written shortly after finishing S3 this past summer.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers &amp; Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no grave can hold my body down (i’ll crawl home to her)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim Hopper is not a nice man.<br/>
He’s gruff, a brute with a big mouth and an even bigger ego. </p>
<p>He’s not sentimental, doesn’t like to think too long about anyone or anything, doesn’t care. But when Jim Hopper smiles through the glass of the facility beneath the mall, seconds before the impeccable flick of Joyce’s wrist against the lever that would ultimately mean his doom, he thinks of everyone he’s loved and lost and nearly died for. </p>
<p>It should be sad, and deep down he is, but in that moment he can feel nothing but love. Love for El, with her attitude and penchant for teenage rebellion. He’s so grateful to have had this fucked-up second chance at fatherhood, despite the circumstances of it all.</p>
<p> He feels love for her rag-tag team of mini soldiers, for Steve, Robin, Nancy, and Jonathan, Murray and Joyce and the way her small hands fit perfectly into his battle-worn and calloused ones. Even Alexei, who he hopes is having the time of his life in Heaven, with all the 7-11 cherry slushies and Loony Toons episodes his heart desires—if there even is such a thing. </p>
<p>Jim Hopper has never been a religious man, but he supposes if a higher power like God is up there, he hopes he’ll have a place behind those pearly white gates too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well. i haven’t uploaded anything here in eons but i figured i should try to start again! basically i have a lot of feelings for hop. i hope you enjoyed this nearly as much as i cried writing it!</p>
<p> (he totally didn’t die)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>